The School Of Sex
by xXChibiGirlXx
Summary: Well, these kids and teachers have a reason to love Twilight Town Boarding School. LOTS of yoai/yuri pairings! LOTS of LEMONS! A story of yoai lemons that happen at school! Next Chapter Couple: XemSai AkA Xemnas/Saix! Xemnas is the Seme Saix is the Uke!
1. Chapter 1: Axel's Favorite Class

Couple This Chapter: AkuRoku

Class: Gym

_Axel was a senior, but Roxas was just a freshman. But for some reason, they had the same gym class… And even the same lunch period (they sat next to each other)! But they were best friends, so they didn't mind!_

The class of boys ran into the gym, sweaty and tired. Roxas whipped his forehead white the bottom of his shirt. Axel, his best friend, caught up with him, and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Both panting from running a mile outside, they nodded at each other. Roxas went to his gym locker to change, but the rest of the boys were in the way.

"Man! Hurry up! I wanna go to my dorm!!" yelled, but nobody noticed.

Axel was already changed and leaning against the wall waiting for Roxas. As soon as the bell ran for the last period to end, the mob of boys hurried out. "Finally!" He opened his locker and noticed Axel still waiting. "Thanks buddy, but you go ahead." Roxas offered with a bright smile. Axel smirked.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind." Axel claimed. Roxas shrugged and slid his gym shirt off.

To Axel, everything felt like slow motion. "_Roxas' bare chest….All to me!!!"_ he thought with a smile. Axel watched as Roxas slid his shorts down. Axel could feel his member hardening, telling his brain he wants more. Roxas glanced around for his normal clothes.

"Man, where are my clothes?!" he yelled.

Axel got harder and harder as he watched his best friend look around the wooden bench only black and white checkered boxers. Axel almost got a nose bleed when Roxas bent over to look under the bench. "C-check your locker again." Axel suggested. Roxas nodded and walked back to his locker, and looked under his book back, and on the top shelf.

Axel quickly and quietly walked over to the back of Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the little blonde's neck. "A-Axel?" Roxas said with shock. But Axel didn't answer. He licked the side of Roxas' neck, sending a chill down the freshmen's spine. "Ax…el?" Roxas moaned.

"Yes?" Axel finally answered.

"What….What are you doing?" Roxas demanded to know.

"You're my friend…right?"

"Y-Yeah, but what does that hav-"

"And friends do things for friends….right?"

"I guess, but what doe-"

"So do something for me."

"_What the hell is he doing?!" _Roxas thought. Axel kissed Roxas' neck, and then licked him again. "_Then again….I guess I could do him a little favor…_"

"S-Sure." Roxas finally answered, like he was in a trance.

"Take off my pants…" Axel whispered in his ear. Roxas nodded, not needing to be told twice. He turned around, and knelt down. He unbuttoned the button, then ripped the zipper down. Followed by that, he ripped the pants down. Axel placed his butt on the wooden bench, and pulled the pants off with his shoes. He was left with his red tank top, and black boxers, which had a HUGE bulge in the middle. Roxas' face turned a million different shades of red. Roxas could feel his penis hardening like a rock.

"When did _that_ happen?!" Roxas blurted out. Axel looked down, then back at Roxas.

"That? Oh, when you were changing…" Axel admitted with his face matching his hair. "Now, lay on the floor." Axel changed the subjected. Roxas smiled, and plopped down on the blue tilted floor. Axel crawled over and pinned him to the floor, still in his tank top and boxers. "Roxas, from this day on, you are _my_ sex slave, and no one is aloud to touch you? Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Ax…el…Of course!!" Roxas moaned. Axel smirked, and sat next to Roxas. He kept his smile and eyes on Roxas, as he moved his hand down to Roxas' member.

Roxas gasped as Axel stroked his found treasure, causing it to fatten. But sadly, Roxas still had his boxers on. Axel stopped and walked his fingers to the elastic of the boxers. He slowly peeled it up with his finger. He invited the rest of his hand in, and slowly moved his hand down until he found a field of pubic hair. Axel played with the hair, wrapping it around his finger. "Axel! Stop teasing!!" Roxas cried.

Axel smiled, and moved his hand south, and grabbed what he was looking for. Roxas gasped sharply, causing Axel to chuckle. "Damn Rox, you're hard!" Axel pointed out as he squeezed it. Roxas moaned, wanting SO much more. Axel decided to entertain Roxas' face for a little. He crawled onto Roxas, and came up to his head.

Their lips crashed together. Axel pushed his tongue through, exploring every nock and cranny of Roxas' mouth. Their tongues found each other, and twisted and twirled around each other, glad to finally meet each other. They broke for a breath. "Roxas…if you want me to stop I will." Axel said.

"Hell no! We're both SO hard why stop now?!" Roxas pointed out. Axel smiled.

"Good, cause I wouldn't be able to stop." Axel admitted. Their lips rejoined and tongues had another little dance party. Axel let go and stared at Roxas. He looked at his bare chest, and moving himself down. He licked his lips at Roxas' nipples. He licked the left one, and made circles of kisses around it repetitively. He continued to like the delicacy. Roxas moaned and started to drool a little.

He decided to make his next move. He ripped off Roxas' boxers, and gawked at Roxas cock. He glided both of his hands against the rock hard penis. Roxas let out a loud moan of delight. He noticed Roxas had cum in his boxers, and took little licks to clean it out the best he could. He licked the cum that was on Roxas' soft skin. "Tasty…" Axel teased. Axel finally slid off his tank top and threw it across the locker room. He slowly slid his boxers off, reviling his hairy (red) member to the outside….Of his pants. Axel smiled with triumph and let Roxas have the chance to stare with envy.

"How come your's is so big?!" Roxas complained, clearly jealous. Axel shrugged.

"I dunno, but it's gonna be fun to suck it!" Axel laughed.

"Really? Me?!" Roxas cheered. Axel nodded.

"I want some of the action!" Axel claimed as he sat on the bench, legs spread open for Roxas. Roxas crawled over as quickly as possible. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then put the penis in his mouth, like a sea salt ice cream. Axel moaned so loud, it echoed throughout the locker room. Roxas sucked as hard as he could. Axel released enough for Roxas' mouth to be full, and then waited for him to swallow. Axel kept moaning with pleasure. "This is…life…" Axel moaned.

After a few mouthfuls, Roxas let go, and whipped is mouth with his arm. "You wanna try?" Roxas offered. Axel's eyes widen as they switched places. Axel rubbed his hands together as he stared at Roxas long member. He playfully waked it, as if it was a cat toy. The toy friends laughed. When they stopped, Axel started to suck. He was sucking so hard, Roxas thought Axel was about to rip it off.

As much as he tried, Axel couldn't keep his hands to stay put. The wrapped his feisty arms around Roxas' lower back. They crept down to his butt crack, and followed the opening again and again. Roxas moaned, and messed Axel's spiky hair up.

Another couple of minutes, Axel let go, causing Roxas to pout. "Now, for the painful part. Get on your belly." Axel commanded. Roxas nodded, and crawled onto the floor. Axel crawled onto, and moved his mouth to the teen's ear. "This going to hurt for a little, but then, you'll LOVE it!" Axel warned. Roxas nodded, ready for anything. "Okay, here goes!" Axel entered Roxas, causing him to cry out.

"Axel!!" Roxas cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shhhh…." Axel coaxed as he dug in deeper. "It's okay. Good pain. Good pain." Axel claimed. Still in pain, Roxas banged on the locker door. "Shhhh…" Axel repeated.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Roxas cried. Axel finally found what he was looking for; the prostate. Axel began to thrust repetitively. Roxas realized Axel was right. This _was_ good pain. "Faster!!" Roxas moaned. Axel smiled, and thrust as fast and hard as he could for a good amount of time.

"See? It's better now, right?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded as he whipped a tear from his cheek. "I'm going out, okay?" Axel informed. Roxas hesitated, and then nodded. Axel slid out, and crawled to Roxas' face.

Axel smiled when he realized Roxas was a sleep. Axel picked up his clothes, and slid them on. Axel opened his locker, and took the clothes that Roxas was looking for before Axel and Roxas made a memory together. He slowly dressed his lover, and his best friend, and carried him down the hall, and into his dorm. Axel kissed him good night and walked to his dorm, very satisfied.

"_Gym might be my favorite class now_." Axel thought as he hoped in bed, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

XXAChibiNoteXx

Beautiful!! I loved it! Hope you did too!! Please review! If not, I'll lock myself in the closest, and cut myself! And the only thing that should be emo is grass! That way we wouldn't have to cut it! It would! Teehee! If you do review you get a cookie of your choice!! See you in the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2: Only A Day's Worth Of Love

Couple This Chapter: Zemyx (Demyx=Seme Zexion=Uke)

Class: Free Period

XXAChibiNoteXx

Warning! Emo Zexy!! And a rough Demyx! But thank you SO much if you are reading this chapter!! I gave out **1** cookie to Obsidian Thunder! Hope you liked it! But anyway, here's the next chapter!!

* * *

_Zexion and Demyx were friends since the 5th__ grade. Now that they are in 11__th__ grade, they are the best of friends, and roommates. But will Demyx every realize how Zexion really feel? _

Zexion and Demyx walked into the library. "So, we're gonna work on that science project, right?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to do some research." Zexion explained. They found an empty table near the end of the library and right next to the science section. The two friends placed their books in the middle of the table, and out of their way.

Zexion reached to his pile of books to grab a pencil. His long shelve pulled back, reveling a few cuts. Demyx gasped. "_He's been doing it again! He only cuts himself when something's up!" _Demyx thought. Zexion realized what Demyx gasped at, and quickly pulled his shelve down. "Zexion! You did it again! Why are you cutting yourself this time?!" Demyx demanded. Zexion looked down.

"_Because! You don't get how I feel!!"_ Zexion yelled in his mind. "…"

"You know you can tell me anything!" Demyx reminded.

"_Should I tell…? Just plain tell him I love him?_" Zexion thought. "Let's get started…" Zexion stalled. Demyx placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Not until you tell me." Demyx said. Zexion gazed up at Demyx.

"…Fine! Demyx, I-" Zexion started, but was cut off by someone deciding to sit at their study table: Axel and Roxas.

"'Sup?" Axel greeted.

"Hey guys!" Demyx responded. "I heard rumors!"

"About what?" Roxas asked. Demyx let go of Zexion's shoulder, and glanced around, making sure the coast was clear.

"That you two _did_ something in the locker room!" Demyx whispered. Roxas blushed and Axel chuckled.

"Yep!" Axel admitted. "Best 2 hours of my life!"

"_Man….at this rate, I'll never be able to tell Demyx how I feel…" _Zexion thought as Demyx, Axel, and Roxas talked about last night. He stood up, and grabbed his books. "Catch you later Demyx…" Zexion muttered before he left the library. Axel stared at Demyx.

"Wow…What's his problem?" Demyx wondered. Axel and Roxas shook their heads.

"Dude, you're so stupid." Axel said.

"What? Why?" Demyx begged for information.

"He _likes_ you!" Axel explained.

"Zexion?!" Demyx said.

"Yup. Since the 6th grade. He told us." Axe explained.

"We we're supposed to keep that a secret!" Roxas reminded.

"Oh…shit. Oh well! You didn't hear it from us." Axel said as he grabbed Roxas' hand. "Let's go, Pumpkin!"

"Coming Honey!" Roxas responded.

Demyx sat their clueless what to do about Zexion. He finally came up with an idea. "Wait! I need to ask you guys something!" he called as he grabbed his books, and ran after the couple.

Zexion was sitting on his bed looking a pair of scissors. "_Demyx might get a little upset if he found out…" _Zexion thought. He heard the doorknob turn, causing him to throw the scissors across the room. Demyx opened the door, and noticed Zexion. "Hey…" Zexion greeted. Demyx walked over, and sat next to his best friend. Zexion gazed up at Demyx, causing the blond boy to smile.

Demyx took a deep breath, and then made their lips crash together. Zexion pulled away in shock. "D-Demyx?!" Zexion panicked. "What the hell?!"

"They told me…Axel and Roxas…Is this why you were cutting yourself? Cause you are in love with me, and I didn't know?" Demyx asked.

"Y-Yes…How could you not see it?! You can be so stupid!" Zexion admitted. Demyx smiled, and brought their lips together once again. Zexion tongue found himself an entrance to Demyx's mouth. The blonde's tongue entered Zexion mouth. Each exploring each other. They broke for air. They noticed the door was wide open.

Demyx sprung up, and locked it shut. "We need music!" Demyx decided. He ran to his CD's, put in SexyBack, by Justin Timberlake, and started swaying his hips with the beat. Zexion was in shock.

"_Is this a dream?!"_ Zexion thought. Demyx danced himself over to Zexion.

"Get my Zexy on." he whispered in Zexion's ear. 'Zexy' smiled, knowing it had to be him. Demyx wrapped his arms around the emo's neck. "If I don't stop, promise you won't cut yourself." Demyx demanded. Demyx sucked on Zexy's neck causing him to moan.

"Y-Yes!! I promise!!" he agreed. "Just don't stop!!" Demyx pulled off Zexy's shirt, reveling a bunch of cuts on his wrists. Demyx personally kissed each one to help it feel better. Demyx stared at Zexion pants. His length was bulging underneath him. Zexion blushed.

"You're so cute when you're growing for me!!" Demyx giggled. Zexion blushed even more. When the song ended, Demyx was on top of Zexion, making out with each other. Demyx broke from Zexion, causing him to pout. "Listen, Axel and Roxas gave me some tips and ideas. They even showed me how to do a few things…But! I wanna try them out! Can I?" Demyx begged.

"…Okay. Just because I have NO idea what to do!" Zexy agreed. Demyx grinned. He was very excited. He moved his eyes on Zexy's chest, gazed at the nipples. Demyx placed his lips around the left one, and sucked. Zexy moaned with delight. Demyx circled the nipple with his tongue. Demyx made his way over to the right one making a trail of kisses the space between the tasty treats.

Zexion continued to moan. When Demyx reached the nipple, he sucked hard, covering it with saliva. Then, Demyx looked up at his best friend. "I have 5 years of love I have to make up to you Zexy! And I'm not waiting any longer!!" Demyx cried.

"You…Liked me too?!" Zexy asked.

"No…I never liked you….I always loved you!!" Demyx admitted. Zexy was about to cry as he hugged Demyx. "Now, it's gonna get a little rough, okay?" Demyx warned.

"I'm ready! I've been ready since the 6th grade!" Zexy claimed. Demyx smiled.

He moved himself to Zexy's bellybutton, and darted his tongue in and out. Zexy gasped, and then sighed with delight. Demyx looked down at his own pants, and saw a bulged in his pants. They both chuckled. Demyx smirked as he looked at Zexy's member begging for attention.

Demyx grinded their members' together, both moaning. Then he remembered they still had their pants on!! Demyx bent his neck to Zexy's zipper, and pulled it down with his teeth. With the zipper being pulled down, Zexy moaned. Demyx removed the pants, throwing them across the room. Demyx gazed at Zexy's throbbing member throw his gray boxers. He noticed a few cum spot, which made him laugh and Zexy blush.

Demyx licked Zexy's member, with the boxers on. "De…myx….More!! More!! Please!!" Zexy begged. Demyx nodded, knowing his next move. He grabbed Zexy's boxers with his teeth. Zexy gasped because of Demyx's dirty actions. He slowly pulled them down slowly. The blonde's eye widen when he reveled the penis. Demyx sat up, with the top of the boxers in between his teeth. He tossed them across the room, with the rest of the clothes.

Demyx bent down, and licked it once more. A little cum got on his chin. He whipped it off with his finger, and licked it off. Demyx thanked it by kissing it. Zexion moaned.

Then, Zexion realized a very important factor. "Ha! I have the advantage! I'm naked, and you're not!" Zexy pointed out.

Demyx pouted. He striped off his shirt, reveling his beautiful pecks. Zexy licked his lips as he gazed. Demyx yanked his pants off. Blue boxers. Typical. He had a big bugle going on himself. Zexion squirted out a little cum onto the sheets. Demyx ripped the last piece of clothing off, and fell on top of Zexy. Zexion moaned as Demyx licked his neck. Their lips crashed into each other once again.

Their lips still connected, Demyx pushed and grinded their lengths together. The two lovers broke for air. Demyx licked Zexy's face, and whispered, "Now for the fun part! The butt sex!" Demyx flipped the ex-emo onto his belly, and mounted him. "Ready?" Demyx asked.

"Yes!!" Zexion cried, knowing this was going to hurt. Demyx nodded, and entered him. Zexion cried out in pain. "Demyx! Get out!!" Zexy demanded.

"Shhhh… give it a minute." Demyx denied. "You should be used to pain!" Demyx's penis finally meant Zexy's sweet spot. He pushed harder and fast each time. Zexy moaned.

"Faster!! Faster!!!" Zexy moaned. "Harder!! Harder!!" Demyx did what his mate demanded. Harder and faster Demyx penis went in and out.

Finally, it went in on more time, then out for the day. Demyx rolled off of Zexion's back, and next to him. They kicked the blanket up, and hugged each other.

"So, how much love did that equal?" Demyx whispered.

"…About a day's worth." Zexion replied with a dirty smile. They hugged each other tighter and closer so their members could interact with each other. "But next time, I'm on top." Zexy decided before they drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Sora's Keyblade

XXAChibiNoteXx

Yay! I gave out more cookies!! But anyway, I hope you like this chapter! This time if you review, you get a cupcake of your choice XD! Have fun reading and reviewing!

* * *

Couple This Chapter: SoRiku (Riku=Seme Sora=Uke)

Class: Math For Sora / Lunch For Riku

_Sora and Riku have been best friends forever! Sora was a freshmen and Riku was Junior so they had completely different classes. But, they always meet at the same place at the same time: 11:04 (4th__ period) in the first floor bathroom. _

Riku sat across from he's friends Demyx, Zexion and Axel. Demyx and Zexion were making kissy faces at each other, and Axel was in a Getting-Ready-For-Tonight contestation with Roxas. "Man, everyone is getting laid, but me!" Riku complained. His friends stopped and looked at the silver headed complainer.

"You mean Sora?" Roxas asked. "Not yet?"

"I never had the time to talk about it with him! He has to take a whiz whenever I'm about to talk about it!!" Riku explained.

"Talk about it _when_ he's peeing." Axel suggested.

"…..What?!"

"You guys have a 'Get-Outta-Class-To-See-Each-Other' time right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Riku answered.

The two couples lent in and nodded at each other, knowing what to tell Riku to do.

Sora squired in his seat. It was 11: 01, and he _had_ to go. But he wanted to what until 11:04 to catch Riku. He bite the bottom of his lip. His teacher was talking about dividing pi by 5 or something like that. But he couldn't concentrate.

He glanced at the clock. 11:03. Sora's hand shot up. "Yes, Sora?" the teacher acknowledged.

"Can I go to the bathroom?!" he begged. The teacher nodded as Sora ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door with his shoulder. As the door closed, it locked.

Sora looked up to see Riku leaning against the wall at the end of the line of urinals, with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Sora smiled forgetting his full bladder, and shuffled over.

Riku opened one eye when he heard Sora's zipper. Riku grow hard when Sora summoned his length to empty. Riku knew this was the time to make his move. He spun around to behind Sora, and put his arms around Sora's waist. "Let me get that for you." Riku muttered as he grabbed Sora's penis. Sora let out a gasp, but soon it turned into a moan as Riku massaged it. Riku twirled Sora's leaking member around so his aim made little pee designs in the urinal. Riku started too nibbled of Sora ear. "Ri…ku…" he moaned.

When Sora was done relieving himself, Riku still kept his grip on Sora's member. A little urine dripped out, so Riku bent down, licked it off, and kissed the member, causing is to harden. "Riku…what are you doing?" Sora finally asked.

"I'm making love to you. I always wanted o have our first time with each other, but you were always busy…The hole idea of us meeting together was to make out or something. But you always peed instead…" Riku explained.

"We can't have sex now! We'll get in trouble!"

"Axel got us fake hall passes. We have our fun, and when we're done, we fill out the passes and pretend the principal wanted to see us."

"But what if someone hears us?"

"And? I _want_ them to hear us. I want people to know we made a memory in _this_ bathroom. If someone unlocks the door, and sees them, let them. Let them know we love each other."

Sora looked down, and thought about it. _"I guess a little sex can't hurt anyone."_ he thought. Then he looked up, and nodded. Riku had already taken off his shirt while Sora was thinking. Sora smiled at his bare chest.

"Good, I'm leading." Riku decided.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, and brought their lips together. Riku forced his tongue into mouth and whipped Sora's lower gum. Sora's tongue didn't just sit there. It tickled the bottom of Riku's muscle. Still lip locking, Riku ripped off Sora's jacket and shirt, and tossed it across the room.

Within a flash, the couple was on the bathroom floor, gasping for air. Riku started too nibbled on Sora's ear lobe, making Sora moan. He moved to Sora's collar bone, and sucked. He smiled with triumph when a hickey appeared. Riku gazed hungrily at Sora's nipples.

The silver haired seme slid down to his lover's chest, and licked the pecks. Sora let out a sharp gasp. "Sensitive. I'll remember that." Riku chuckled. He started to suck on the little pick bumps. Sora groaned with delight. He was having the time of his life! Right now, they were both so extremely hard. Riku made little circles of kisses in the middle of Sora's stomach. He inserted his pointer finger in the burnet's bellybutton, and moved it around. Sora sighed.

But their mood was ruin when someone knocked on the door. "Go away!!" the boys commanded.

"But I have to get Sora!!" the voice cried.

"He's not he!!" Riku lied

"Man!" the boy cried as he ran away.

Sora could tell Riku was upset the mood was ripped in half. His lonely member poked Riku's belly, trying to cheer him up. And yeah, it work. Riku smirked, and ripped Sora's pants off.

Lucky for Riku, Sora wasn't wearing any underwear!!

Riku smiled as Sora blushed like crazy. Riku slowly stroked Sora's penis as bodily liquids squirted out in response.

Riku was a little jealous Sora was butt naked, and he wasn't. Riku yanked his jeans off, and tossed them towards the door. Riku had no trouble ripping his yellow boxers off either. Sora licked his lips, and giggled. Riku stood on his knees, and slowly crawled onto Sora, making sure his member tickled Sora's legs. Riku placed a million licks and kisses on Sora's cock causing him to let out a loud moan. Riku rested himself on Sora's lower body, and stared at Sora.

"Sora, Demyx told me to try this; I'm gonna lay on you, and suck on your…_keyblade_, and you suck on my _keyblade._" Riku explained. Sora nodded excitedly. Riku turned his body so his penis was dangling in Sora's face, and Riku could easily wrap his mouth around Sora's throbbing privet part.

At the same time, they started to suck each other's 'keyblade'. Right now, cum was both their favorite flavor. "_I'm SO glad Sora peed before this!"_ Riku thought as he sucked harder.

"_Riku tastes good…" _Sora giggled in his mind as he tickled Riku's butt crack.

After a good amount of sucking time, they were the counter of sinks, making out. Their hands were following the curves and lines of each other's sexy body. They reluctantly broke and gazed into each other's eyes. "Sora, I want you to lay on your stomach." Riku said. Sora smiled, and did as told. "This is gonna hurt for a second." Riku warned as he stuck two fingers into Sora's opening. Sora cried out in pain. Riku shushed him as he moved his fingers around. Then he stuck the last finger in. Tears formed in Sora crystal clear eyes, and ran down his face.

Riku climbed on Sora. He scrapped Sora's opening with his excited member. "This is gonna hurt a little." Riku lied. Sora nodded, clenching his fists. Riku took in a breath, and aimed himself. He pushed himself in, forcing a moan out of Sora's mouth. "Sora…It's okay." Riku claimed. Sora had tears running out of his eyes. Both were sweaty and red. Riku finally found what he wanted, and began to thrust. Sora sighed through his tears, and moaned.

"Faster…Harder!!!" he pleaded.

"My pleasure." Riku said with a dirty smirk, and pushed in and out as hard and as fast as he could. Sora let out several loud moans with Riku.

Somehow, Sora ended up sitting on Riku, like he was riding a sex bike. Riku was still in Sora, and playing with Sora's penis. Riku pushed up, grunting each thrust. Sora tried to push himself down so Riku could get in deeper, but they were both to tired. Riku slowly and reluctantly slid out, and let go of Sora.

They kissed each other before they searched for their clothes. They slid them on, and held hands out the door. Riku kissed Sora good-bye before Sora walked back into his math class with the fake pass filled out. "I'll see you later, Sexy-Poo." Riku said.

"Yes. Later my Sexy-Wexy" Sora replied.

They went their separate ways.

Sora had eyes beamed on him as he walked over to the teacher. The teacher glared at him. "And were where you for the past two hours?" the teacher demanded. Sora showed the teacher the pass, and the teacher bought it! Sora shuffled to his seat and sat down realizing the there was only 3 minutes of the class left. Kairi leaned over to Sora. "Why are you wearing Riku's pants?" she asked.

A smile crept onto his face onto his face as he thought of his favorite bathroom brake.


End file.
